Oath
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: "Do you believe in true love, Botan?"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Summary:** "Do you believe in true love, Botan?"

 **Oath**

"Hey there."

Botan nearly jerked in surprise at the sound of a voice, friendly and familiar, greeting her from behind her. She had heard him coming, had even sensed his energy, but didn't expect that he would intend to talk to her.

She whirled her head around to fix a bewildered stare at the fox demon, Kurama, who stood behind her, his hands in his pockets and a warm smile etched on his lips. Her shock dying down, Botan couldn't resist the urge to return his smile with one of her own.

"Hey there," she said back, watching as he strolled closer to where she was and sat beside her on the huge log.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked, as he handed her a can of orange juice, setting his at the side of his left foot on the sand. She gratefully accepted his offer, taking it out of his grasp.

"Nothing much, just watching," she replied simply, giving out a light shrug of her left shoulder. She was barely aware of the feel of her shoulder brushing against his as she did so, being too busy with sipping her drink, and Kurama was slightly relieved that she didn't notice the faint blush on his cheeks.

By the time his flushed face returned to its original color, Botan had already finished half of her can of orange juice, whilst Kurama had yet to open his. The ferry girl rotated her head to the left to see the fox demon staring at the scene which she had been gaping at up until a few minutes ago – their friends playing and splashing around in the water. She took a silent note of the graceful way his red locks flew with the bone chilling breeze, momentarily transfixed, before snapping out of her trance when he turned to peer at her.

Botan could have sworn she caught a hint of a subtle smirk on the edge of his lips, but she failed to truly identify what she really saw, as his polite smile quickly slipped back to place. Nonetheless, the knowledge that he might have caught her staring caused her face to heat up anyway.

She averted her gaze, and placed her canned drink to her lips, pretending to be sipping its contents as she tried to ignore his stare. They sat there, Kurama smiling at her, and Botan blushing like a ripe tomato, engulfed in total silence under the red-orange rays of the setting sun.

It felt like forever before the fox finally broke the silence, "It's been a while since we've been here, hasn't it?" he inquired her, thinking back of the last time the whole gang had gone here, to the Beach of Memory, together.

Botan regained a bit of her composure as the rosy shade coloring her cheeks faded, replaced with a small smile as she responded, "I'm not really sure. Feels like centuries had gone by, but the reality is it's only been six years," The quirk on her lips took on a more teasing and playful approach, "but, I do remember Yusuke's return from Makai and the kiss he shared with Keiko."

Kurama let out a chuckle at the girl's words, and at the reminder. He turned to look at the couple, smiling at the sight of Yusuke giving his three years old son, Keiichi, a piggy back ride, and Keiko laughing as the little child tugged and pulled at her husband's ears and cheeks.

"Feels kind of odd," he remarked to himself, more than to the grim reaper beside him, "Yusuke's matured so much after he became a father."

"I guess that's what fatherhood does to a man," Botan said, and the redhead returned his attention to her to see her tracing lazy circles on her baby blue skirt, "I'm happy for them."

"Even Yukina has begun to understand Kuwabara's feelings for her," Kurama reminded her, as he gestured his head to the twin sister of Hiei.

Botan followed his gaze; a giggle pouring out her lips as her eyes caught the familiar sight of the tall carrot-top shamelessly flirting with the short green-haired demon. Although, unlike countless times in the past years where she misunderstood Kuwabara's affections and advances for silly, humorous banters, Yukina had a faint color of pink tinge on her cheeks, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"I think she likes him," Botan declared confidently as her fit of giggles died out in the air, "A week ago, she asked me if Kuwabara has a girlfriend."

"Oh?" The redhead turned to her, raising an eyebrow at her. "And what did you say?"

He couldn't help but smile amusedly to himself as he saw a glimmer of mischief glinting in her beautiful pools of amethyst. "Remember the summer when Kuwabara went to his grandparents' home town?" she questioned, grinning as the fox nodded his head in remembrance, "Well, I told her that he met a girl there, felled in love with her, and started dating her."

Kurama's emerald orbs broadened in slight surprise and astonishment, as a chuckle, low, before gradually turning up a notch, rumbled in his chest. "Well, that's kind of mean."

She laughed, and he could have sworn the pleasant sound was like music to his ears. "I was only joking, and besides, I wanted to see how she would react. I didn't think she would go as far as calling him on his cell to confirm if my story was true."

Kurama burst into a fit of laughter, suddenly finding himself imagining the scene taking place as Botan told him her tale. "And I take it she figured out the truth?"

The ferry girl nodded. "Yeah, Kuwabara told her. Looking back, I think Yukina actually glared at me. However, we ended up laughing about it a moment later."

"Well, I suppose that just proves how much she truly does care for him," the redhead stated, "I wonder how Hiei would react if he finds out about his beloved sister falling in love with his arch nemesis?" he added in a kidding tone, a toothy grin spreading on his lips as a girlish giggle erupted from Botan's throat, reverberating in his ears.

"Hiei would probably kill him," she retorted jokingly.

"Or perhaps not," Kurama corrected her, "As obstinate as he is, both you and I know that Hiei actually cares about Kuwabara. Although, he tries to hide it as best as he can," he pointed out, the grin on his countenance widening ever so slightly.

"True," she agreed, nodding her head. The air around them felled silent once more, but neither of the two beings minded it. It was serene, comfortable, and they sat there in easy companionship.

"I heard Shizuru got engaged?" Botan asked, all of a sudden, disrupting the calm silence.

"Yes, about three weeks ago. You didn't know about it?"

"Sadly, I didn't." A bitter smile crossed her lips. "You know, ferry duties."

"Ah," he uttered in understanding, "That's right."

Her smile was replaced by a wider, warmer, and gleeful one. "Is it with that guy she went out on a date with at that fancy restaurant?"

"Good guess." He smiled. "You're getting smarter."

"Like most of us as we age," she added wistfully, "I like him. He's nice. I'm glad that Shizuru finally found someone. Perhaps, even more so than I am in joy over Yusuke and Keiko or Kuwabara and Yukina."

Emerald irises blinked at her direction. "Why, were you worried about her?"

"I guess I was. I mean, you know, she took a long time getting over Sakyou that I was scared she might be missing out on the best times of her life."

"And those are?"

"Marriage," Botan said as her smile broadened, "and family."

"Do you really believe that those two things are the best things that a person could have in their life?" he asked, perking up in interest.

"Yes," She shrugged, "I mean, in her case, anyway. Humans have short life spans; I just think she might as well enjoy hers while it lasts. You know, make the best of it. Move on, and find someone new."

He quirked one red eyebrow at her, and before she could realize it, stealthily scooted closer to her, their hands merely inches from each other. "And in your case?"

Botan shifted her gaze from the brown sand to the red-haired fox. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest as she finally noticed their close proximity, her shoulder pressed up against his chest and his hot breath fanning over her skin. For a moment, she looked straight into his eyes, the pools of emeralds – citrus under the orange sky – seeming to stare into her soul, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

It took her what felt like ages before she could muster up the courage to speak, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean," He gave her a cryptic smile, "What about you? Don't you think you deserve to be wed with the love of your life and have a perfect, happy family?"

Embarrassment forgotten for the moment, Botan's brows furrowed at the question. "I…" she started, only to pause for a second. Did she think she deserve it? It wasn't much of a matter of whether she did or didn't, but it was more like she _didn't_ want to.

"Do you believe in true love, Botan?" he asked her again when he earned no response in return. She blinked at him, as if wondering why he, of all people, was inquiring her about love, of all emotions.

"I… I don't know," she eventually answered, her tone soft and hesitant, "I mean, true love is such a rare find these days. Sure, when I look at our friends, I get the feeling that I can believe that such a thing really exists, but… well…"

"Well?"

"Well, like I said, it's such a rare find these days. I mean, no matter what species you are; humans, reigens or even demons, it's hard to find someone who's capable of truly loving and accepting you as who you really are. Come on, Kurama, you've seen how it is – _heck_ , you've probably even experienced it before."

Kurama understood what she was trying to say, but said nothing in response. Her words seemed more real in regards to Makai than the other two worlds. Demons didn't know what love was; they merely took whatever pleasure they could derive from each other, preferring to keep it simple and physical than having any attachments. This used to be true for him as well, but not anymore. He'd realized that even he, a creature who once was a cruel, ferocious infamous thief in Makai, could find the capability to harbor such affections for another. From his mother, he had learned how it felt to have someone shower him with parental love… from his friends, he had learned true loyalty and infinite care… and from her… from the ferry girl sitting beside him right now…

A small smile curled at the corners of his lips, touching his irises with a tint of warmth. _What would she say if I were to tell her what I really feel towards her?_ He pondered. There was a reason why he would always approach her, a reason why he would talk to her with every opportunity he could get. It was strange. For such a beautiful being who originated from a world far different from his, she could ignite these strong, deep feelings within his heart. But then again, he realized, love _was_ a strange thing.

"Have you been in love before, Kurama?" she murmured, her voice almost inaudible, but he heard her quite clearly.

 _I already am. With you_ , he uttered in his thoughts, but said, "No."

"No?"

"No," he repeated, and shook his head.

"Not even once?"

He stifled a chuckle as he caught the slight surprise in her voice. "No, not even once, Botan," he responded, his own voice holding a teasing edge in it.

"Not even before you became Shuichi Minamino?"

Shaking his head once again, Kurama stated, "I'm afraid not. At that time, the only thing I cared about was the ancient treasures and priceless artifacts that I stole and took from their owners. The only contact I had with the opposite sex was… well, to put it simply, it was just sexual, but not really emotional."

"Oh, I see." She nodded, but bit at her lower lip. "And what about now? Do you think you'll ever… you know… genuinely fall for someone?" she asked curiously, after a moment of a hesitant pause.

He smiled another cryptic smile. "I believe everything's possible," he replied. "What about you? Have you been in love?" he inquired at her, keeping a blank face on his features in an attempt to not let his overwhelming anticipation of her answer to show as he waited for her response.

"I have," she answered in a hushed whisper, "Back when I was a human."

"And what happened?"

"Well…" She paused, wondering for a moment why she was telling all of this to Kurama.

No one really knew as she had never told a soul about her past. Only those from Reikai were aware of what occurred in her old life. But then again, looking back on it now, the revelation hit her that she always told Kurama everything. She wasn't sure why, but for some unknown reason, she felt as if it was easier to talk to him than the others. The fox had always lent her an ear whenever she had something to say, being her one and only faithful listener for as long as she could remember.

And all of a sudden, she realized that she could never keep anything hidden from him anymore.

"Well," she started once more, "I dated him for about three and a half years. On my birthday, he proposed to me, and I said yes. But, on the day of the wedding, something totally unexpected happened." She forced out a laugh; but, it sounded awkward and strained. "I caught him in _my_ bed, naked, with my best friend. Turns out he'd been sleeping with her behind my back for three months." A bitter smile found its way to her lips as she recalled the memories. Although they weren't exactly painful as they used to be, having reduced to merely a sore reminder of her stupidity and lack of better judgment, she couldn't help but realize that it still – just a tad bit – hurt. She had learned to forget most of the torment during the first few years of being a ferry girl, but as expected, a remnant of the overwhelming pain still remained in her heart. The wound might have healed, but the scar was still there.

"He's a fool," Kurama grimly muttered, anger creeping up his skin as he thought of the poor excuse of a man that had broken – _his_ \- Botan's heart. A menacing growl involuntarily erupted from his throat, causing the girl to look up at him in surprise. She seemed startled by his violent reaction, but he didn't care. He wanted her to know something. Something important.

He stared at her, his expression dead serious. "Look, Botan, I know what that bastard did to you was unforgivable. But… but that shouldn't stop you from believing in love. Not every guy is like that. I know it seems that way but," He took a deep breath, "One day, there's going to be someone who knows how precious you really are. He will cherish you, understand you, accept you, and care for you for his entire life. He will never die before you do because he wants to take care of you until your last breath. To him, you will be everything; his world, his sun, his moon. _Everything_. You will be held dear to him, even more so than life itself."

Botan's features softened, and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw her eyes water, almost as if she was on the verge of crying. But, she quickly blinked back the tears, slipping her bubbly mask back to place. "If that's true, then it would be truly wonderful," she said, her smile warm and gentle. "Although, I doubt that someone will die after I do. I _am_ a ferry girl, after all. My kind age slower than most, remember? If anything, I will be the one forced to watch my lover waste away, and utter out his last words. I'll probably even have to ferry his soul myself, for all I know."

"Then," He took her hand in his, inwardly relieved when she intertwined their fingers, "What a lucky man he would be, to have his own beloved guide his soul to where it rightfully belongs." _But, I won't_ , He smiled, _I won't die before you do. I don't want to. I want to nurse you through the end… and see your last moments. I want… to stay by your side, to love you until your last breath. And even when you've gone, I won't love anyone else._

Not ever.

She smiled at him in gratitude. "Thanks, Kurama, you always know how to make me feel a whole lot better. You're a really good friend," she told him, although a part of her unexplainably wanted him to be more than just a good friend. She tried to ignore that nagging feeling at the back of her head as she heard Keiko call her name and her eyes caught the sight of her brunette friend waving a hand at her, gesturing her to come over.

Getting up her feet, Botan dusted off the debris from her clothes, before turning to regard Kurama with a warm but toothy grin. "You know, Kurama…" she started, watching as the redhead in question slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers. And as instantly as his head flicked up, she immediately bent down, her lips meeting contact with his smooth cheek in a featherlike kiss,

and then, she pulled away.

A giggle poured out her lips as Kurama's eyes broadened in utter shock, his mouth falling open as he dumbfoundedly stared up at her and stumbled over his words, "I-I- What?"

She smiled. "I think I can believe in true love now… if only for a little," she said, sending him a playful wink, before spinning around.

And as she stalked off, leaving him stunned and confused over what she just did, her smile widened, knowing that the small feelings inside her heart would gradually blossom into something more. "Perhaps… one day…" she whispered.

Kurama's shock died down as he watched her walk away, and he reached his hand up to touch his cheek; the skin there felt warm… pleasant, almost as if her lips had never left. A smile slowly curved at the edge of his mouth.

And as she turned to look at him, her eyes locking with his, Kurama made a promise to himself that he would show her what true love really was.


End file.
